The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of German Patent Application No. 199 40 665.0, filed on Aug. 27, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for winding rolls with a pressure roll, divided axially into separate sections, that can be positioned on a roll arrangement. Further, the invention concerns a winding process for winding partial webs that were cut from a material web into material web wound rolls, in which a driven pressure roll bears onto the material web wound roll with a predetermined pressure.
The invention is described below using a material web, e.g., a paper web, however, it can also be utilized for all material webs that are processed similarly, e.g., wound.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Usually, paper webs are produced in widths larger than the ones used later by the processors. For instance, paper webs are produced in widths of about 8 or 10 m, though a printing plant requires widths of about 0.5 to 3.8 m. For this reason the paper web is cut into partial webs with the desired width in one of the last steps of the production process. The partial webs are then wound into material wound rolls with the winding of the partial webs that are cut from the same material web occurring simultaneously.
During the winding process, a progression of the winding tightness in the material web wound roll that decreases from the inside to the outside is desired. It is known for that purpose to load the material web wound roll at the beginning of the winding process with a pressure roll, i.e., to press it into a winding bed or against a contact roll. In a winding bed, the pressure roll has the additional purpose of preventing the material web wound roll, which is comparatively light at the beginning of the winding process, from coming out of the winding bed.
A pressure roll that is axially divided in separate segments, is known from DE 41 34 648 A1. This pressure roll does not contact the wound rolls, however, but touches a central contact roll. The pressure roll serves to press the material web against the driven contact roll in order to cause an interruption of the web tension
The present invention provides better control in a winding process.
The winding device of the above mentioned type includes sections that can be coupled in the axial direction by a coupling device and that have a common rotational drive.
Such a pressure roll makes it possible to apply an additional driving torque to the wound rolls as they form at the beginning of the winding process, and still keeps the cost of construction small. A separate drive is not necessary for every segment. One drive for all segments is sufficient, because the sections can be coupled in the axial direction. The rotational drive, therefore, moves several sections together. Additionally, this has the advantage that all material wound rolls are driven with the same circumferential speed so that the winding process occurs comparatively evenly for all winding wound rolls. Due to lateral profile variations, however, it is generally unavoidable, in the production of paper, that certain diameter variations occur at larger diameters. When such diameter variations are visible the wound rolls are already big enough that the rotational drive of the pressure roll is usually no longer necessary. Then the coupling can be disengaged and the drive turned off. The pressure roll then acts on the wound roll in question only through the contact pressure.
Here, it is advantageous when the sections are positioned on a carrier that is moveable relative to the winding arrangement, in which each section in the detached mode is moveable separately with respect to the carrier and is provided with a positioning drive. In this manner, the entire pressure roll can follow a diameter change in the wound rolls. As the diameter of the wound rolls increases, the carrier is moved, e.g., raised. When the predetermined diameter of the coil is reached, at which the drive of the pressure roll is no longer necessary, each section of the contact roll can be moved separately in relation to the relevant wound roll so that the section with the desired pressure can remain at the circumference of the wound roll. In this way, the fact is utilized that differences in the diameters of individual wound rolls is usually rather small. Therefore, even when the sections are moved separately in relation to the carrier, the carrier as a whole can still be moved in order to follow the overall growing diameter of the wound rolls.
Preferably, the contact roll is located above the winding bed, which is formed by at least two carrier rolls. The special advantage of the divided yet drivable pressure roll is evident in connection with such a dual-carrier roll winder. In such a dual-carrier roll winder, the wound rolls are wound essentially end to end. Only small distances, if any, remain between the separate wound rolls. With the divided pressure roll, the desired driving torque can still be introduced to the separate wound rolls and at the same time the pressure can be increased, while at larger diameters the separate wound rolls can be subjected to the necessary winding pressure even when their diameters differ.
Preferably, the rotational drive and the coupling device are connected to a control device that reacts to a diameter of the roll arrangement. The control device can determine the actual diameter of the coil, e.g., with the help of a sensor and then can disengage the coupling device and turn off the drive as a function of the diameter determined. The determination of the diameter can be made in a wide variety of ways, e.g., it can be actually measured and/or it can be calculated from the number of rotations of the wound rolls.
Preferably, at least a part of the rotational drive forms the coupling device. Thus, the rotational drive combines several functions. Therefore, it serves not only to drive the pressure roll but also to transmit equal torque to all the sections.
Here, it is especially preferred for the rotational drive to have a driven friction roll which is in frictional contact with all sections. When the friction roll is rotated all sections are rotated evenly, and they are also protected from rotation relative to one another by the frictional contact with the friction roll.
The sections are preferably positioned on pivoted levers that are acted upon by the positioning drive. This ensures relatively simple control of the motion of the sections of the pressure roll relative to the carrier. The positioning drive, which of course must be able to exert a certain amount of force, can, e.g., take the form on a piston-cylinder arrangement.
In an alternative design, provisions can be made to arrange the positioning drive inside of each section. This avoids external components and reduces the space needed. In this way, each section is preferably provided with an axially displaceable slider arrangement in which the slider arrangements can be operated from the end faces of the pressure roll. With the help of the slider arrangements, the separate sections can be engaged with each other. Here, in the simplest case bolts or comparable parts are shifted axially so that they form a fixed connection between neighboring sections in the direction of rotation. The activation from the end face of the pressure roll simplifies control.
Here, it is advantageous when a slider activation device is provided at a face end of the pressure roll that activates the slider arrangement of the neighboring sections in which the slider arrangements of the following sections are activated by the slider arrangements of the preceding section. The slider activation device can be formed, e.g., by a hydraulic piston-cylinder arrangement that creates the force with the help of hydraulic fluid to shift the first slider axially. This shifting motion of the first slider or the first slider arrangement not only causes locking between the slider activation arrangement and the subsequent section, but also simultaneously triggers an axial motion of the slider arrangement in that section which results in a locking of this section with the following one. This motion continues over the total axial length of the pressure roll.
The slider arrangements of neighboring sections are preferably provided with engagement structures on the working surface facing each other. A gear tooth, e.g., is an advantageous engagement structure. An alternative is a severely roughened surface on both slider arrangements. Both structures allow a locking of neighboring sections more or less independent of their position or at least in a large number of angular positions. The locking of neighboring sections by a coupling device can then be controlled very easily.
The slider arrangements are preferably provided with return springs. When the slider activation device is turned off the slider arrangements are automatically reset and thus loosen the locking between neighboring sections.
In the process of the invention, the pressure roll is divided in the axial direction in sections which, at the beginning of the winding process, are linked and driven together, and, after, a predetermined diameter of the material coil has been reached, the drive is stopped and the sections are disengaged.
As described above in connection with the device, it is possible at the beginning of the winding process to not only subject all the wound rolls evenly to a contact pressure but to simultaneously introduce an additional driving torque so that the control of the winding tightness or the curve of the winding tightness can be improved considerably. As the wound roll diameter increases, such sensitive control is no longer necessary so that driving of the pressure roll can be omitted from a predetermined wound roll diameter on.
It is preferred here, that when the predetermined diameter is reached sections that overlap two material web wound rolls are lifted off the wound roll. This reduces the risk of winding tightness at the end zones being too high or too low caused by different diameters of neighboring wound rolls.
The present invention is directed to a winding device for winding wound rolls. The winding device includes a pressure roll axially divided into separate sections and a winding arrangement. The pressure roll is arranged to be placed on the winding arrangement. A coupling device is arranged to axially couple the separate sections together, and a drive unit is arranged to commonly rotatably drive the axially coupled separate sections.
In accordance with a feature of the present invention, the winding arrangement can include a winding bed arranged to receive a plurality of axially arranged wound rolls. The pressure roll may be arranged to contact the plurality of axially arranged wound rolls.
According to another feature of the instant invention, a carrier can be further included. The separate sections may be pivotably coupled to the carrier. The separate sections can be coupled to the carrier to be pivotable relative to the winding arrangement. Further, a positioning device can be included. During a winding process, the positioning device may be arranged to separately move the separate sections relative to the carrier.
In accordance with the invention, the pressure roll may be positioned above a winding bed formed by at least two carrier rolls.
According to still another feature of the present invention, a control device may be coupled to the drive unit and to the coupling device. The control device can be arranged to react to a diameter of the wound rolls.
At least a part of the drive unit can form the coupling device. The drive unit may include a friction roll arranged to frictionally contact all of the separate sections.
According to a further feature of the invention, pivotable levers can be coupled to a positioning drive, and the pivotable levers can be coupled to the separate sections. The positioning drive can be arranged to separately move the separate sections.
A positioning drive may be arranged within each separate section. The positioning drive may be arranged to separately move the separate sections. Each separate section can include an axially displaceable slider device, and the slider devices may be actuatable from an end face of the pressure roll. A slider actuation device may be positioned at the end face of the pressure roll and may be arranged to actuate the slider device of an adjacent separate section. The slider device of each section can be actuated by the slider device in an adjacent separate section. Further, the slider devices of the adjacent separate sections can include engagement structures on the working surfaces arranged to face each other. Still further, the slider devices can include reset springs.
The present invention is directed to a winding process for winding wound rolls from partial webs cut from a material web in an apparatus that includes a pressure roll axially divided into separate sections, coupling device arranged to axially couple the separate sections together, and a drive unit arranged to commonly rotatably drive the axially coupled separate sections. The process includes axially coupling the separate sections of the pressure roll together with the coupling device, rotatably driving the axially coupled separate sections, and pressing, at a beginning of a winding procedure, the separate sections of the pressure roll against the wound rolls.
According to a feature of the present invention, the separate sections may be pressed against the wound rolls with a predetermined force preferably ranging from 2 to 4 KN/m.
After a predetermined diameter for wound rolls is attained, the process can further include stopping the rotatable driving of the axially coupled separate sections. Moreover, after the predetermined diameter for the wound rolls is attained, the process can include disengaging the axial coupling of the separate sections. Further, after the axial coupling of the separate sections have been disengaged, each separate section which is arranged over adjacent wound rolls can be lifted off the adjacent wound rolls.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, after the predetermined diameter for the wound rolls is attained, each separate section which is arranged over adjacent wound rolls can be lifted off the adjacent wound rolls.
After a predetermined diameter for the wound rolls is attained, the process can include disengaging the axial coupling of the separate sections. After the axial coupling of the separate sections is disengaged, the separate sections may be pivoted toward the wound rolls. Further, after the axial coupling of the separate sections is disengaged, outer jackets of the separate sections may be radially outwardly pressed toward the wound rolls. Moreover, the separate sections can include radial actuating devices for radially moving the outer jackets.
According to still another feature of the instant invention, the axial coupling of the separate sections may include pressing the separate sections against a friction roll, and the friction roll can be rotatably driven to frictionally drive the separate sections pressed against the friction roll.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, the axial coupling of the separate sections can include axially moving drive rings from one of the separate sections to an adjacent separate section.